fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
A Ticket to the North Pole
In his cabin at the station, a crab named Mr. Krabs was snoring on the job, waiting for someone to but a ticket somewhere. Suddenly, Sonic and the Gangreen Gang came to the front of the desk to talk to him. "Duh, we'd like a ticket." Billy announced. "To the North Pole, please." Arturo said. Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Mr. Krabs woke up from his nap and was confused. "Hmm... What? Yes. The North Pole?" Then he realized what the boys meant. "Oh, yes sir." Then he gathered a lot of stacked tickets and moved them out of the way. Then he filed, shuffled, and scattered. Then he wrote and stamped, much to Sonic and the Gangreen Gang's shock. "Route you by the way of Saskatchewan, Hudson Bay, Nome Alaska, the Klondike, and Aurora Borealis! Gotta make a change at Nanuk of the Northville," Mr. Krabs said with a huckle. "That'll be $3,000.04, including tax." "Oh, but we don't have any money." said Billy. Grubber sadly blew a raspberry in agreement. Mr. Krabs was shocked at what Billy and Grubber said. "No money!?" he cried. He slammed on the tickets so hard that they all scattered out of their pile and flew all over him. "No money, no ticket!" With that, he closed his office, shutting out the group. The Gangreen Gang was shocked to see what had happened. Sonic sadly closed his eyes and walked away. "Now I'll never get to the North Pole." he said. "Oh, Sonic, you just can't melt!" Billy whined, as he and the other Gangreen Gang members ran to Sonic and hugged him. "Oh, boys, don't you get all slushy too." said the snow hedgehog, hugging them back. It was then that Pikachu ran up to the Gangreen Gang, pulled on Ace's scarf, and told them about something he saw. "Pika! Pikachu! Pika, pika! Pika! Chaaaaa!" "What is it, Pikachu?" asked Ace. Pikachu pointed outside. "Out the window?" asked Snake. Then the Gangreen Gang saw something they hadn't seen in a very long time. "A refrigerated boxcar! On a train headed north!" Arturo exclaimed. "You'll be safe there, Sonic!" said Billy, as he, Sonic, Pikachu, and the other Gangreen Gang members ran up to the train, "Come on!" Even the Dazzlings and the other kids tagged along. The Dazzling opened the door to see lots of frozen goodies. "It's full of ice cream!" Adagio exclaimed. "And frozen Christmas cakes!" Aria chimed in. "What a neat way to travel!" Sonic beamed. Suddenly, the train whistle blew, knowing it was time for the train to leave. "Hurry up, Sonic," cried Ace, as he and the other Gangreen Gang members pushed him onto the boxcar. "The train is pulling out!" "Are you coming to the North Pole, too?" Sonic asked the five green-skinned boys. "Why, ssssssure." Snake said. "Of course, amigo." Arturo said. "Duh, yeah." Billy said with a laugh. Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. "I'm sure Master Shifu won't mind," said Ace. "As long as me and the boys are home in time for supper." "Who's Master Shifu?" "Why, Massssster Ssshifu issssss our mentor and babyssssssitter." Snake replied. "Since we're orphans, he has to watch over us and take care of us." said Arturo. "Duh, I agree." said Billy. And Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then the Gangreen Gang climbed inside. "Wait for us," cried the Dazzling. "We're coming, too!" They climbed aboard, carrying blankets, pillows, hot water bottles, ice bags, a wastebasket, and a box of tissues. "You might need these in case you all catch cold." Starlight said with a smile on her face. "Are you sure you want to come?" Ace asked and then said, "It could be dangerous and...." "Danger? Ha! We laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha!" Adagio said haughtily, as if saying 'we insist.' "Well...." The Gangreen Gang said, but then the Dazzlings kissed each of their boyfriend on the cheek, making them change their minds. "Alright." The Gangreen Gang said. Then Pikachu climbed aboard as well as the train whistle blew. The train left as Sonic, Pikachu, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings waved goodbye to their friends. Doggie Daddy: Sonic the snow hedgehog had to hurry on his way But he waved goodbye Saying, "Don't cry," "I'll be back again some day." As the train pulled out of the station, Dick ran and grabbed ahold of the railings under one of the cars. "I must get that hat back. Think nasty, think nasty, think nasty!" he chuckled evilly. Chorus: He'll be back again some daaaaaaaaaay Category:Fan Fiction Category:Christmas Stories Category:Christmas Fanmakes Category:Frosty the Snowman Fanmakes